frightnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerry Dandrige
"Amy!" ~Jerry's last words~ |aliases= |family=Regine Dandrige (sister) |job= |actor=Chris Sarandon |appeared=''Fright Night'' |image2= }} Jerry Dandridge was an ancient vampire from romania. His true name is unknown. He terrorized Charley Brewster shortly before his death in retaliation for Charley's attempts at exposing him. History Jerry dandridge is a vampire who moved to Rancho Corvalis for unknown reasons and begins killing beautiful women (afterwards cutting their heads off to prevent them from coming back as vampires themselves.) Things are going well for him until his neighbor, a young teenager named Charley Brewster, discovers his secret and begins a mission to destroy him. Fortunately for Jerry, nobody believes charley. Jerry visits charley, invited into the house by his mother Judy, where he tells Charley that he is going to give him a choice, something he claims he doesn't have, the choice being either to keep his secret or he will be killed. Ignoring his ultimatum, Charley stabs Jerry with a pencil and the vampire flees. Worried for charley, his girlfriend Amy Peterson and his best friend Evil Ed calls in famous horror actor and vampire expert Peter Vincent, to preform a fake test to see if Jerry is a vampire, the "test" fails, but Peter realizes the truth when he see's Jerry has no reflection. Jerry realizes at least two people are aware he is a vampire after stepping on the broken shards of the mirror Peter dropped. Later that night, Jerry kidnaps Amy at a night club and turns Evil Ed into a vampire after stalking him in an alley. Charley attempts to convince Peter to help him but to no avail, however he later shows up in front of Jerry's house to help Charley on his mission. Sometime after the abduction, Amy wakes up in Jerry's room where he begins to seduce her, biting her in the process. Charley learns that Amy is half vampire and Jerry must die by sunrise in order to save her. He and Peter find his house after Evil Ed is seemingly killed by Peter. They are beset by Jerry's nonhuman servant, Billy Cole, but he is immediately killed after the struggle. Peter looks for Jerry while Charley finds Amy who talks to him briefly before trying to kill him. In the segueing confrontation, Jerry flees into the basement as the sun rises. Peter and Charley fight Jerry after Peter finds his coffin behind a false wall. Peter drives a stake into Jerry's heart, but Jerry vertically rises from his coffin like Nosferatu and rips the stake out before continuing the attack. Eventually, just as Jerry is about to kill Peter, they break the windows allowing the sunlight to flow into the basement, eventually destroying the vampire and returning Amy to normal. Jerry turns into a grotesque, flaming bat-creature as he dies, blowing out every window in the house before turning into dust. Resurrection Immediately following his death, the secretive vampire society The Legion of the Endless Night gathered Dandridge's ashes with the intention of resurrecting him, since he was the oldest known vampire. Eventually his remains wound up in the clutches of witch Constance Beauregard, who used her magical powers to transform the ashes into a living organism. In order to revive him she needed blood, which she attempted to obtain from Claudia Hinnault, and a new body to transplant his soul into, so she chose Moves Wilson, an African-American all-star NBA player for The Twisters. Beauregard's plans were thwarted by Peter, Charley and his then-current girlfriend Natalia Hinnault, but not before the transference of Dandridge's soul into Wilson's body had begun. Wilson caught the attention of The Legion when he vamped out during a basketball game and attacked his fellow players. Eventually they found him in the company of Evil Ed, so they beat up Ed, left him for dead, and abducted Wilson. Back at Legion headquarters, Wilson was infused with the blood of virgin vampires, his skin began to lighten, and soon Jerry Dandridge emerged through his body. Due to Bearegard's failure to complete the resurrection and their swift intervention, The Legion discovered that Dandridge was able to withstand the rays of the sun, and they quickly determined how to harness this ability. Dandridge fled to Paris, where he began to amass a new legion of vampires beginning with a prostitute named Lili. By the time the pair had created seven new vampires, not only was he targeted for destruction by Parisian and American chapters of The Anti-Monster Society, but also by Evil Ed, who was hellbent on revenge. A battle ensued, which ended with Evil Ed driving a stake through Dandrige's shoulder. An ailing Jerry Dandridge, gradually reverting back into Moves Wilson, was last seen being carried into the night by Lili in her vampire bat form. Quotes *"Welcome to Fright Night! For real." *"Now we wouldn't want to wake your mother, would we Charley? Then I'd have to kill her too, RIGHT?" * Do you realize how much trouble you've caused me, Charley? Spying on me. Almost disturbing my sleep this afternoon. Telling policemen about me! You deserve to die, boy. Of course... I can give you something I don't have: a choice. Forget about me, Charley. Forget about me, and I'll forget about you. What do you say, Charley? " *"Hello, Edward. You don't have to be afraid of me. I know what it's like being different. Only they won't pick on you anymore... or beat you up. I'll see to that. All you have to do is take my hand." *"You shouldn't lose your temper, Charley. It isn't polite." *"I don't want to kill you, Charley. I want you to bring Peter Vincent to my house. Just the two of you. That is, if you ever want to see Amy...again." *"You have to have faith for this to work on me, Mr. Vincent." *(last words) "Amy!" Photos Fright_Night_1985_Chris_Sarandon_Jerry_Dandrige_Trenchcoat.jpg|Jerry, dapper in a trenchcoat Fright_night3.jpg|Jerry the vampire Fright_Night_1985_Chris_Sarandon_Vampire_Pencil.jpg|Pencil Pusher Fright Night 19.jpg|Jerry in full vampire form Fright_Night_Chris_Sarandon_as_Jerry_Dandrige.jpg|Vamped-Out at the Club frightnight-bigbat.jpg|Jerry as a bat Fright_Night_1985_Chris_Sarandon_Vampire_01.jpg|Evil Incarnate Fright Night Comics Jerry Dandrige.jpg|Dandrige resurrected Fright Night Comics Reign of Terror.jpg|Lili & Jerry Fright Night Comics Reign of Terror - Jerry Dandrige Evil Ed Thompson.jpg|Jerry battles evil ed Dandrige, Jerry Dandrige, Jerry Category:Comic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Desceased Category:Deads